


Till The End Of The Night

by SpinneSpinne



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Iggy Pop - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 14:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21101090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpinneSpinne/pseuds/SpinneSpinne
Summary: ABO设定 宝泡双O学步车





	Till The End Of The Night

真是糟糕透顶。Iggy在混乱中心百无聊赖地想。  
谁也不知道事情是怎么发展成这样的。可能是Iggy用了质量欠佳的抑制剂，也可能他根本就没记得按时用——该死的，他现在是真的什么也记不清了，总之David走进Iggy房间的时候，Iggy本人和整个房间都是一片狼籍，空气中也尽是黏黏糊糊的信息素味道。Iggy的味道大体上是一种难以辨明的化学芳香，其中夹杂着甜丝丝的血腥味——David在强烈的眩晕中注意到Iggy胸前的血肉模糊的伤口。JImmy又把自己弄伤了，所以这可能真的只是血腥味而已。  
这样浓度的信息素，足以强迫另一个Omega发情。所以David，也毫无悬念地被卷入到了这场混乱中。  
David有点生气，因为他意识到刚刚无论是谁敲门，Iggy都会不顾一切地把门打开，哪怕外面可能是一个心怀不轨的Alpha。  
Jimmy总像个孩子，像条坏脾气的小狗，几乎是有目的地把一切都搞砸。  
现在门又被好好地锁上了，理论上来说他俩算是安全了。实际情况则糟糕得多。Iggy瘫倒在了门边的地板上，扭动着要求帮助。David的信息素也开始推波助澜。他能感觉到自己的后穴渐渐湿润了，难以回避的空虚感已经让他心神不宁。  
David惯常会和他的Beta情人们上床，配合一定量的抑制剂，愉快又无风险。但一旦进入热潮期，你就非得找一个Alpha不可，要不只好等身体耗尽能量无法再维持热潮期。突发情况当然会有，但是在巡演路上时你总不能指望能像在家时一样随时能找到一个可靠的Alpha。  
David半拖半扶地把Iggy弄到了床上。尽管他不能帮助Iggy结束这场发情期，但他还是能给他一些安慰，在David自己也失控到只能扭动哭泣着乞求插入之前。  
Iggy的下身早就糊满了体液，David只轻轻拍了一下他的臀瓣，他就呜咽着趴在床上蹶起了屁股。他们不是第一次这么做了，但在发情期还是头一遭。这个无比顺从的Iggy让David感到新奇，刚才的那一点气愤也早就没了影儿。无须任何前戏，David顺畅地插入了他。发情期的Omega体内滚烫无比。  
尽管没有Alpha信息素的注入，但Iggy疯狂的身体依旧被短暂地欺骗了。他扭着腰，随着David的动作发出急促高亢的呻吟。David把手伸到他的胸前，飞快地摁压着他挺立已久的乳头。  
“这边也要。”Iggy摸着另一边的乳头，口齿模糊地抗议David的偏心。David没有回应他的任性的要求，用力拧了一把那颗肿起的乳粒后，又把注意力转向了Iggy胸前那些新新旧旧的伤痕。他循着伤口的走向摸索着，酸麻和疼痛刺激了Omega的感官，让他的后穴激烈地收缩。David用力撞开紧绞的内壁。他知道Iggy需要被粗暴的对待，更何况他也越来越难忍受自己身体里的空虚感。  
David终于忍不住将那只沾着Iggy的血液的手塞进了自己的屁股里。先是一根手指在穴口沾着自己的体液打转，然后是急不可耐地刺入、加码。异体的饱含信息素的血液溶化在他的身体里，不断催化他的情欲。他仍机械地摆着腰，一次次将阴茎嵌入Iggy的身体，但后方的快感和渴望逐渐掌控了他的神智。终于他也喘息着倒在了Iggy的身上。

第二天Iggy醒得更早一些。热潮期还没有过去，但好歹暂时偃旗息鼓。他头疼得要命，昨晚的一切都只剩下了模模糊糊的影子——他们彼此舔舐、啃咬、亲吻，纠缠着抚慰对方失控的身体。真要命啊。这房间血迹斑斑满地狼藉，更像是发生了一场凶杀案。  
“嘿，David，早安。赶紧收拾收拾，我就不信这座狗屁城市没有一个像样的Alpha。”Iggy喊叫道。


End file.
